Quarto Dottore
Con una voglia nuova di viaggiare e di esplorare il Tempo e lo Spazio, il Quarto Dottore abbandonò ogni legame che aveva sulla Terra, risalente alla sua precedente incarnazione, per vagare nel Cosmo. Frutto della rigenerazione del Terzo Dottore provocata dall'assorbimento di un'ingente quantità di radiazioni, (TV: Planet of the Spiders) inizialmente viaggiò con Sarah Jane Smith e Harry Sullivan, ma Harry presto decise di rimanere sulla Terra non appena gli si presentò l'occasione. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) A quel punto il Dottore continuò le sue avventure con Sarah, fino a che non fu convocato a Gallifrey e costretto a lasciarla indietro, dato il divieto di portare umani sul pianeta. (TV: The Hand of Fear)'' Qui si scontrò con il Maestro, per poi ricominciare a viaggiare e incontrare la sua nuova compagna Leela, appartenente ai Sevateem, (TV: ''The Face of Evil) a cui si aggiunse presto il cane-robot K9. (TV: The Invisible Enemy) Tornato ancora una volta sul suo pianeta natale per fermare un'invasione dei Vardan, fu poi costretto a lasciarli. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Su ordine del Guardiano Bianco, il Dottore iniziò a cercare la Chiave del Tempo, con compagni la Signora del Tempo Romana e K9 Mark II. (TV: The Ribos Operation) Una volta esaurita la ricerca, iniziarono ad inseguire il Guardiano Nero, e poco dopo Romana si rigenerò in un nuovo corpo, pur continuando a viaggiare col Dottore. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) In seguito, chiamati ancora una volta da Gallifrey, si ritrovarono per sbaglio nell'Universo-E, più piccolo del nostro, di una tonalità verde, e situato accanto all'Universo-N. Durante i suoi viaggi nell'Universo-E, il Dottore trovò un nuovo compagno nel genio matematico Adric; (TV: Full Circle) con quest'ultimo partì poi per l'Universo-N, mentre Romana e K9 non lo seguirono. Lì incontrò la principessa trakenita Nyssa, e l'umana Tegan. (TV: The Keeper of Traken, Logopolis) I quattro sventarono la distruzione dell'Universo da parte del Maestro, ma al costo di far rigenerare il Dottore: questi, su sorpresa di tutti, si fuse coll'Osservatore, dando vita alla sua quinta incarnazione. (TV: Logopolis) Biografia Post-rigenerazione durante la sua terza rigenerazione. (TV:Planet of the Spiders)]] La morte del Terzo Dottore avvenne dieci anni dopo che la quantità ingente di radiazioni assorbite dal proprio corpo gli ebbe causato gravi danni. (PROSA: Love and War) Tornato sulla Terra per morire in compagnia di Sarah Jane e il Brigadiere, in un primo momento fallì a rigenerarsi a causa dei danni subiti, ma K'anpo Rimpoche lo aiutò a diventare la sua quarta incarnazione. (TV:Planet of the Spiders) Una volta rigenerato, il Dottore soffrì di momenti di delirio, nei quali borbottava delle sue avventure precedenti, ed era fisicamente esausto. Fu portato in infermeria, dove l'officiale medico Harry Sullivan lo teneva d'occhio. Tuttavia, il Dottore riuscì ad ingannarlo raggiungendo così il TARDIS per ripartire. Pur avendo lui ancora problemi nel comprendere ciò che stava accadendo, il Brigadiere gli chiese aiuto riguardo all'Istituto Nazionale di Ricerca Scientifica Avanzata e il loro robot K1, impazzito a causa dei numerosi ordini contraddittori che la sua programmazione gli avrebbe dovuto impedire di eseguire. Il robot inoltre rapì Sarah e uccise il suo creatore, il professor Kettlewell. Una volta riuscito a sistemare la situazione, il Dottore poi tornò a viaggiare col suo TARDIS, portando Sarah Jane e Harry con sè, e abbandonando una festa della UNIT a Buckingham Palace senza dire nulla al Brigadiere. (TV: Robot) Nerva Beacon si ricorda che prima che venisse stordito stava per dire qualcosa di importante. (TV: The Ark in Space)]] A causa dell'inavvertita interferenza di Harry col regolatore ermico, il TARDIS atterrò sulla stazione spazale Nerva, dove la popolazione terrestre era stata temporaneamente sospesa criogenicamente per aspettare che la Terra si riprendesse dagli effetti di un brillamento solare. Lì, gli Wirrn volevano usare gli umani come cibo e incubatrici per la loro razza, dopo che loro avevano distrutto le colonie per la riproduzione sparse per la galassia Andromeda in una guerra millenaria. Non potendo riprodursi con le colonie terrestri, gli Wirrn mandarono la loro regina sulla stazione e questa diede alla luce numerose larve prima di morire per il sistema di autodifesa di 500'000 volt. Le larve si nutrirono degli umani, assorbendo la loro conoscenza e i loro corpi: fortunatamente, Noah, un umano convertito in Wirrn, mantenne la propria umanità e portò gli Wirrn a suicidarsi con l'inganno. In seguito, il Dottore andò sulla Terra con Sarah e Harry per riparare il sistema di teletrasporto, lasciando il TARDIS su Nerva, mentre Vira, medico principale della stazione, risvegliava la popolazione terrestre. (TV: The Ark in Space) Una volta sulla Terra, il Dottore scoprì che il sontaran Styre stava mandando avanti degli esperimenti sugli umani in preludio ad un'invasione. Preso nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, venne accusato della morte di uno degli ufficiali GalSec richiamati sulla Terra da Styre e che lui stava lentamente abbattendo uno ad uno. Riuscito a scappare, liberò poi Sarah da un esperimento che la costringeva ad affrontare le sue più intime paure, e, mentre Styre fuggiva, venne da lui colpito mortalmente. facendo uso della politica del rischio calcolato. (TV: The Sontaran Experiment)]] Salvatosi grazie ad un componente di metallo che aveva preso dalla stazione, il Dottore, sapendo che un sontaran non avrebbe mai rifiutato un combattimento, lo provocò, dando così il tempo ad Harry di sabotare l'astronave mentre Styre perdeva le energie. In questo modo, si sarebbe invertita la funzione di sostentamento della nave che avrebbe così iniziato ad assorbire energia dall'ambiente circostante. Trovandosi vicino ad essa quando questa arrivò al livello massimo ed esplose, il sontaran venne ridotto in polvere. Il Dottore, avendo rovinato i piani al maresciallo che aveva mandato Styre sulla Terra, permise al pianeta di ristabilizzarsi e si collegò alla stazione per riottenere il TARDIS. (TV: The Sontaran Experiment) Intercettato il raggio di teletrasporto del Dottore, il Signore del Tempo Valyes lo contattò per forzarlo a compiere una missione a nome della sua specie: prevenire la creazione dei Dalek o fare in modo che diventassero creature migliori. Arrivato su Skaro, si ritrovò in mezzo alla guerra tra i Kaled e Thal: catturato dai primi insieme a Harry, incontrò lo scienziato intelligente anche se pazzo, Davros, che avrebbe creato i Dalek tentando di evolvere geneticamente i Kaled fino alla forma perfetta. A discapito del reciproco rispetto, il Dottore non riuscì a convincerlo a crearli più buoni. Avendo rivelato di essere a conoscenza delle loro future sconfitte e dei difetti che le avrebbero portate, Davros gli chiese di dirgli tutto a riguardo per poterle prevenire. Ma il Dottore gli pose una domanda: cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto il potere di eliminare la vita altrui; al che, lo scienziato gli diede una risposta talmente orribile da invogliare il Dottore a staccare i supporti vitali del Kaled mutilato per porre fine ai suoi piani. Scappando, eliminò tutti i dati su ciò che sarebbe accaduto per prevenire un futuro terribile; tuttavia, per sua sfortuna, le sue azioni danneggiarono solo brevemente Davros, provocando così la nascita di un nuovo arcinemico che l'avrebbe continuato a contrastare anche in futuro. . (TV: Genesis of the Daleks)]] Non avendo altra scelta se non quella di distruggere gli embrioni dei Dalek che Davros aveva creato, il Dottore si chiese se avesse il diritto di distruggere un'intera specie, e se questo non l'avrebbe portato ad essere come loro; inoltre, considerò che la minaccia dei Dalek aveva portato molti pianeti ad allearsi tra di loro. Con questo in mente, decise di non distruggerli, ponendo piuttosto un freno alla crescita del loro potere. Davros intanto, non avendo voluto ascoltare gli avvertimenti del Dottore, venne usurpato dalle sue stesse creature, che non lo consideravano degno di governarli, essendo loro stato insegnato a non considerare alcuna specie come superiore a loro. Fuggito, il Dottore seppellì i Dalek e la loro fabbrica in modo da ritardare il loro progresso di almeno un migliaio d'anni. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Tornati finalmente su Nerva Beacon grazie all'anello temporale che aveva dato loro Valyes, il Dottore, Harry e Sarah si ritrovarono in un punto precedente della linea temporale della stazione, quando ancora orbitava intorno a Giove, costretti ad aspettare che il TARDIS li raggiungesse. Nel frattempo, il Dottore finì coinvolto nel fermare l'attacco dei Cybermen a Voga, il cosiddetto pianeta dell'oro, elemento che costituisce la loro unica debolezza. Riuscì a sconfigggerli un'altra volta, e quando il TARDIS fu arrivato, ricevette una chiamata dal Brigadiere in cui gli chiedeva aiuto tramite un telegrafo spazio-temporale. (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen) Arrivato sulla Terra, il Dottore scoprì che una razza aliena nota come gli Zygon pianificavano di usare uno Skarasen per attaccare Londra. Dando il dispositivo che loro usavano per controllare la creatura alla stessa, riuscì a prevenire la distruzione della città; Harry decise di lasciare il TARDIS e se ne andò, tuttavia il Dottore riuscì a convincere Sarah a rimanere. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Camminando nell'eternità Tentando di tornare alla UNIT, il Dottore portò il proprio TARDIS nel posto giusto ma nell'anno sbagliato: il 1911. Lì dovette prevenire la fuga dell'ultimo degli Osiriani, Sutekh, dalla sua prigione in una delle Piramidi, e impedire la distruzione dell'Universo. Seppur non riuscendo a fermare Suketh dall'andarsene e tornare su Marte, il Dottore deviò il raggio di teletrasporto in modo che Suketh invecchiasse e non riuscisse a sopravvivere. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) fuori dal TARDIS. (TV: The Android Invasion)]] In seguito, il Dottore arrivò apparentemente in una città che Sarah aveva già visitato per un articolo di giornale. Poi scoprirono che questa non era altro che un fac-simile della città, nemmeno sulla Terra, popolata da androidi controllati dai Kraal. Il pianeta natale dei Kraal era diventato inabitabile, e ciò li aveva portati ad architettare un piano per eliminare la popolazione terrestre con un virus, così da poter trasferirsi sul pianeta. Crearono perfino una copia di Sarah, e scoprendo che la sua compagna era stata rimpiazzata, il Dottore la trovò e la salvò. Con l'aiuto di Harry Sullivan e della UNIT riuscì a fermare gli alieni e portare in salvo la cittadina che i Kraal avevano sostituito. (TV: The Android Invasion) Costretto ad atterrare su Karn col TARDIS, al Dottore venne chiesto di prevenire la resurrezione del perfido Signore del Tempo Morbius. Battendolo letteralmente in una lotta tra menti, lo ridusse ad un mostro istintivo che si buttò da una rupe e morì. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Visitando Chase Manor, il Dottore e Sarah incontrarono i Krinoid, che dopo aver preso il controllo del corpo di Harrison Chase, pianificavano di spargere le loro spore per tutta la Terra. (TV: The Seeds of Doom) Durante un viaggio nello spazio, il Dottore portò accidentalmente l'Intelligenza Helix a San Martino, in Italia, dove questa prevedeva di utilizzare la fratellanza di Demnos come agenti per dominare la razza umana. Poichè gli agenti erano stati convertiti in energia dall'Intelligenza, il Dottore ingannò il capo della fratellanza facendogli utilizzare tutta la sua energia finchè non svanì. Usando la sua maschera e il mantello, il Dottore si finse lui e usò un dispositivo per drenare tutta l'energia dagli altri membri, uccidendoli e salvando la Terra. (TV: The Masque of Mandragora) a non uccidere il Professor Watson. (TV: The Hand of Fear)]] Il Dottore e Sarah atterrarono in una cava inglese, dove vennero sepolti da un'esplosione: mentre il Dottore ne emerse incolume, Sarah, colta da un malore, dovette essere accompagnata in ospedale. Lì, il Dottore scoprì che lei era entrata in contatto con una mano di pietra, e una volta che Sarah fuggì con questa mano, lui la seguì fino al Complesso Sperimentale di Nunton. Sarah indossava un anello, che la fece cadere sotto il controllo di Eldrad, una scienziata Kastriana: per far riprendere la sua compagna, il Dottore fece uso di un condotto di raffreddamento. Eldrad si rimise in forze usando il nocciolo del reattore, e il Dottore acconsentì a riportarla sul suo pianeta natale, Kastria, ma nel tempo presente, e non cinquanta milioni di anni prima, il giusto periodo, perchè questo sarebbe andato contro le leggi temporali. Su Kastria, Eldrad cadde in un tranello e venne gravemente ferita, così il Dottore e Sarah furono costretti a portarla alla camera rigeneratrice, dove la Kastriana riottenne la sua originale forma "maschile". Scoprendo che tutto il suo popolo era morto, fece richiesta poi al Dottore di essere riportato sulla Terra, dove avrebbe dominato sull'umanità; ma il Dottore, con l'aiuto della sua sciarpa e di Sarah, che ne teneva l'altra estremità, lo fece inciampare e cadere in un abisso. Tornato al TARDIS, il Dottore ricevette una chiamata telepatica da Gallifrey, e fu costretto ad abbandonare Sarah, dato che sul suo pianeta natale gli umani non erano ammessi. Salutando la sua compagna, entrambi promisero che non si sarebbero dimenticati. (TV: The Hand of Fear) Il ritorno a Gallifrey Su Gallifrey, il Dottore tentò di salvare il Presidente dei Signori del Tempo, ma non vi riuscì e venne accusato del suo omicidio. Riuscì ad evitare la propria condanna solamente candidandosi per il ruolo di nuovo Presidente, guadagnando così abbastanza tempo per scoprire che il suo arci-nemico, il Maestro ormai in una forma degenerata, stava alla base di tutto. Sconfiggendolo, il Dottore lasciò il ruolo di Presidente a Borusa, suo vecchio maestro. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Un nobile salvataggio . (TV: The Face of Evil)]] Il Dottore tornò sul pianeta colonizzato dai Mordee secoli prima, dove scoprì di venire ricordato dai discendenti della spedizione come un dio malvagio. I discendenti del gruppo di ricognizione erano diventati una tribù guerriera di nome Sevateem, mentre quelli dei tecnici avevano formato una società tecnologicamente avanzata di nome Tesh. Dopo che il Dottore ebbe aggiustato il computer, una dei Sevateem, Leela, entrò forzatamente nel TARDIS, diventando la sua nuova compagna. (TV: The Face of Evil) Il loro primo viaggio insieme li portò su una miniera di sabbia nel 23esimo secolo: il Dottore e Leela vennero accusati dell'omicidio di diversi membri della truppa e presi prigionieri. In seguito scoprirono che Taren Capel era l'assassino, e faceva il tutto in modo da permettere alla sua "fratellanza" di robot di dominare l'umanità. Tuttavia, il Dottore usò la sua stessa riprogrammazione dei robot contro di lui, utilizzando dell'elio per rendere irriconoscibile a loro la sua voce portandolo così alla morte. (TV: The Robots of Death) Il Dottore portò poi Leela nella Londra vittoriana e insieme incontrarono il mago Li H'sen Chang e il suo maestro, Weng-Chiang, che poi si scoprì essere in realtà il criminale del 51esimo secolo Magnus Greel. Con l'aiuto di Henry Gordon Jago e del Professor George Litefoot, il Dottore riuscì ad impedirgli di usare una macchina del tempo danneggiata il cui uso avrebbe portato alla distruzione della realtà. Quando però il tentativo avvenne con una parte cruciale mancante, Greel morì in un'esplosione. (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang) Un viaggio nel 20esimo secolo li portò poi in un faro a Fang Rock. Lì, il Dottore scoprì un Rutano intenzionato ad utilizzare la posizione strategica della Terra nella guerra della sua razza contro i Sontaran. Alla fine il Dottore riuscì a far esplodere il faro, distruggendo con quello anche l'alieno. (TV: Horror of Fang Rock) L'adozione di K9 : The Invisible Enemy)]] Il Dottore, diventato ospite del Nucleus, viaggiò fino al centro medico della Fondazione Bi-Al, nel 5000, dove gli Swarm che lo avevano infettato si diffusero ulteriormente contagiando anche molti altri. Il Nucleus uscì dal Dottore, e assunse grandezza umana; il Dottore raggiunse la Base su Titano, dove stava un alveare di Swarn: mischiata l'atmosfera di metano di Titano con dell'ossigeno, fece esplodere la base e li uccise. Mentre era lì, portò con sè il cane robot del Professor Marius, K9, per combattere gli umani infettati dagli Swarm. Marius, non potendo tornare sulla Terra con K9, lo diede in regalo al Dottore. (TV: The Invisible Enemy) . (TV: Image of the Fendahl)]] Con K9 e Leela con sè, il Dottore rintracciò l'origine di un buco temporale da un gruppo di scienziati che sperimentavano su un teschio chiamato Eustachio; con orrore, scoprì che in realtà il teschio apparteneva a Fendahl Golden Core, responsabile per la creazione del lato oscuro dell'umanità. Credendo che potesse dare il potere di dominare la Terra, un culto usò uno scienziato come medium per Eustachio: il piano tuttavia gli si ritorse contro, e i facenti parte della setta iniziarono a venire trasformati nello stesso Fendahl. Uno di loro però si suicidò, impedendo di arrivare alla quota di 13 Fendahl, il Dottore fece esplodere la loro base e ne uccise i restanti. In seguito lanciò lo scheletro all'interno di una stella per liberarsene. (TV: Image of the Fendahl) Arrivando a Megropolis One su Plutone nel lontano futuro, il Dottore vide che una compagnia stava tassando eccessivamente la popolazione; scoprì poi che gli Ursuriani avevano in precedenza aiutato l'umanità a trasferirsi su Marte e in seguito su Plutone, ma pianificavano di abbandonarli una volta che questo pianeta fosse stato prosciugato. Il Dottore così sconfisse il Collezionista, loro rappresentante, e impostò una migliore economia, dopo averlo intrappolato in un barattolo. (TV: The Sun Makers) Raggiunto il confine dell'Universo, il Dottore incontrò una specie che i Signori del Tempo aiutarono ad evolvere: era stato proprio per la distruzione del loro pianeta, causata dal loro avanzamento evolutivo, che i Signori del Tempo avevano adottato la politica di non interferenza. Li aiutò a localizzare ed aiutare alcuni loro discendenti, portandoli su un nuovo pianeta dove avrebbero potuto iniziare una vita migliore. Allo stesso tempo combattè contro l'Oracolo, una macchina che prendeva come schiavi i discendenti con i robot di soccorso. (TV: Underworld) Presidente di Gallifrey . (TV: The Invasion of Time)]] Tornando una seconda volta su Gallifrey, e fingendosi vanaglorioso e assetato di potere, il Dottore ottenne il ruolo di Presidente da Borusa, a cui aveva affidato la carica la volta prima, come parte di un piano per salvare il proprio pianeta dall'invasione dei Vardan. Lo stesso piano prevedeva che Leela venisse esiliata dalla cittadella per raccogliere una forza di resistenza. Così facendo, il Dottore ingannò i Vardan riuscendo a sconfiggerli e uccise un partito di Sontaran con delle trappole sistemate per quando questi si sarebbero infiltrati nel TARDIS. Protetto il suo pianeta e con Borusa ancora una volta in carica, il Dottore pianificava di riprendere i suoi viaggi; tuttavia, Leela si era innamorata di una guardia di nome Andred e desiderava rimanere con lui; allo stesso modo K9 non voleva abbandonare la sua "padrona". Seppure triste per aver perso entrambi i suoi compagni, il Dottore recuperò velocemente da un deposito una cassa marcata "K9 Mark II" e sogghignò tra sè e sè. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Alla ricerca della Chiave del Tempo . (TV : The Ribos Operation)]] Completate le riparazioni su K9, il Dottore venne chiamato dal Guardiano Bianco per cercare i pezzi della Chiave del Tempo e assemblarli in modo da dare equilibrio all'Universo; per fare ciò, gli venne assegnata una nuova compagna, una Signora del Tempo di nome Romanadvoratrelundar, che il Dottore preferì chiamare Romana. Anche se non si piacevano molto a vicenda, riuscirono a trovare il primo pezzo della Chiave su Ribos, dissimulato in un minerale bluastro che due truffatori stavano utilizzando. (TV : The Ribos Operation) In seguito tentarono di trovare un secondo pezzo, ma finirono per immischiarsi in una rivoluzione tra i pirati, guidati da Il Capitano, e i fisicamente dotati. Una volta sconfiti Il Capitano e la sua infermiera, il Dottore rivelò a Romana che uno dei pianeti tenuti come trofeo era in realtà il secondo pezzo della Chiave. (TV: The Pirate Planet) Giunsero poi nella brughiera di Boscombe, dove trovarono il terzo pezzo nascosto sotto forma di una collana appartenente alla criminale intergalattica Cessair di Diplos, che si era finta un'ordinaria terrestre per secoli. (TV: The Stones of Blood) Su Tara, il Dottore decise di prendersi una pausa e andare a pescare, mentre Romana avrebbe pensato a cercare il quarto pezzo. Pur riuscendo nella ricerca, entrambi si videro coinvolti nel conflitto politico del pianeta, dato che Romana era identica ad una principessa tenuta prigioniera dal Conte Grendel, che pianificava di usarla per conquistare il trono al posto del cugino. Il Dottore espose i piani di Grendel e insieme a Romana continuò nella sua ricerca. (TV:'' The Androids of Tara) Arrivarono a Delta III dove gli Swampie adoravano un polpo troppo cresciuto di nome Kroll che stava attaccando una miniera umana; non faceva differenze tra chi incontrava, uccidendo chiunque gli capitasse sotto tiro. mettendosi in pericolo, il Dottore scoprì che Kroll aveva ingoiato il quinto frammento di Chiave ed era stato trasformato grazie alle proprietà dell'oggetto. Si fece afferrare dal polpo, e riuscì ad utilizzare il rivelatore per prendere il frammento, ridando a Kroll la sua forma originale. A questo punto mancava solo l'ultimo frammento. (TV: ''The Power of Kroll) Questo si trovava su un pianeta devastato da una guerra, e attaccato da un pianeta computerizzato vicino. Lì, il Dottore e Romana incontrarono l'Ombra, agente del Guardiano Nero. Purtroppo, il sesto frammento era in forma della principessa Astra, e il Dottore completò la Chiave per poi separarne i componenti di nuovo in modo che il Guardiano Nero non la prendesse. Per paura che il Guardiano Nero volesse vendicarsi, il Dottore usò la Chiave per installare un randomizzatore nel TARDIS. (TV: The Armageddon Factor) La nuova Romana . (TV: Destiny of the Daleks)]] Mentre stava riparando K9, il Dottore trova che Romana si è rigenerata nella forma della principessa Astra, a suo grande dispiacere. Il randomizzatore fa atterrare il TARDIS su Skaro, dove i Dalek stavano cercando nella base dei Kaled per ritrovare Davros. Inoltre il Dottore si confrontò con i Movellani, una razza androide ostile ai Dalek. Raggiunto uno stallo logico, entrambi avevano bisogno di qualcuno che riprogrammasse il loro computer per mosse "illogiche" che avrebbero potuto dare un vantaggio. Conquistati i Movellani, il Dottore permise loro di prendere Davros in custodia criogenica per aspettare il processo in cui sarebbe stato giudicato per la creazione dei Dalek. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) Il Dottore aggirò parzialmente il randomizzatore per portare Romana in una vacanza rilassante a Parigi, dove scoprirono che uno Jagaroth di nome Scaroth era stato frantumato in dodici versioni di se stesso attraverso il tempo quando la sua astronave esplose: le radiazioni dovute all'esplosione avevano inoltre influito sul brodo primordiale, in questo modo dando inizio alla vita sulla Terra. Il Dottore, Romana e il detective Duggan riuscirono a fermare Scaroth dall'impedire che la sua nave esplodesse. (TV: City of Death) Il Dottore poi ricevette un segnale di pericolo che lo portò su Chloris, un lusurreggiante e verde pianeta, con solo minime quantità di metallo controllate dalla sua dominatrice, lady Adrasta. Il Dottore venne condannato all'esecuzione, ma riuscì ad evitarla, decidendo di indagare sulla creatura a cui sarebbe dovuto andare in pasto: scoprì che non era altro che un prigioniero Tythoniano mandato dal suo popolo per chiedere un trattato commerciale con Chloris. Volendo porre fine alla tirannia di Adrasta, il Dottore permise al Tythoniano di ucciderla e di far nascere un nuovo regno di pace sul pianeta. (TV: The Creature from the Pit) In seguito il TARDIS arrivò sulla nave spaziale Empress, che si trovava bloccata con la nave privata Hecate dopo essere uscita dall'iperspazio. Il Dottore e Romana incontrarono Tryst, e scoprirono che alcuni Mandrel provenienti da Eden erano in qualche modo riusciti a salire a bordo. Il Dottore poi scoprì che gli era stato mentito, e che i Mandrel in realtà si decomponevano in una droga che dà assuefazione: ostacolò il progetto di contrabbando di Tryst e del pilota della Hecate, separò le due navi, e riportò i Mandrel ad Eden. (TV: Nightmare of Eden) Mentre conduceva delle riparazioni sul TARDIS, il Dottore e Romana vennero catturati nel mezzo di una cerimonia sacrificale per un "dio" di nome Nimon; scoprirono che questo "dio" altro non era che un parassita che stava preparando il pianeta Skonnos per il resto della sua specie. Il Dottore riuscì a impedire il teletrasporto di più di altri due Nimon prima che il primo di loro li uccidesse come effetto collaterale del loro ultimo stratagemma. Con l'aiuto degli Anethani mandati originariamente come sacrifici per il trasportatore, il Dottore distrusse i rimanenti Nimon prima di partire di nuovo con Romana. (TV: The Horns of Nimon) , con Romana e Chronotis. (TV: Shada)]] Il Dottore e Romana arrivarono a Cambridge nel 1979, intenzionati a visitare il professor Chronotis, ma non poterono portare con loro K9 dato che andarono in barca. A quel punto, mentre si trovavano sul fiume Cam, (WC: Shada) i due vennero trasportati con un salto temporale nella Zona della Morte su Gallifrey, ma un gorgo impedì loro di farlo. Furono poi rilasciati solo qualche ora dopo, quando Borusa ormai era già stato trasformato in pietra. (TV: The Five Doctors) Il Dottore, dimentico delle sue intenzioni di visitare Chronotis, disse a tutti di indossare i loro costumi da bagno, dato che sarebbero andati a Brighton. (WC: Shada) Al desiderio di Romana di un soggiorno rilassante in un posto tecnologicamente avanzato, il Dottore la portò a Leisure Hive. Tuttavia, cercando di riparare una macchina ringiovanente, il Dottore finì per invecchiare di centinaia di anni. Un Argolin creato geneticamente, chiamato Pangol, decise di assumere il controllo, ma il suo piano di creare un esercito di suoi cloni fallì, dato che trovò il Dottore nella macchina per primo, tentando di recuperare la sua giovinezza. In seguito il Dottore decise che, stanco di fuggire dai suoi nemici, avrebbe rimosso il randomizzatore. (TV: The Leisure Hive) Cercando di riparare di nuovo K9, il Dottore si ritrovò bloccato in un ciclo temporale, che ruppe ricreando gli stessi eventi che stava facendo prima che il ciclo iniziasse. Arrivato su Tigella, pianeta che aveva visitato secoli prima, il Dottore venne accusato di aver rubato il Dodecaedro, ma venne salvato dalla pena quando venne scoperto che qualcuno si stava fingendo lui: scoprì che Meglos, l'ultimo degli Zolfa-Thurani, aveva rubato l'oggetto per potenziare un congegno capace di distruggere pianeti; il Dottore lo distrusse dirigendo il laser di quella stessa macchina verso di lui. Mentre si preparava per una nuova avventura, il Dottore ricevette un messaggio da Gallifrey dove si richiedeva il ritorno di Romana. (TV: Meglos) In trappola nell'Universo-E Mentre in viaggio verso Gallifrey, il TARDIS venne dirottato da un CVE, portando il Dottore e Romana in un universo tasca chiamato Universo-E. Atterrando su Alzarius, il Dottore incontrò gli Alzariani, che stavano tentando di riparare la propria astronave. Romana venne morsa da un ragno alzariano, cadendo in una profonda trance: sotto il suo controllo, permise l'invasione dei Marshmen. Tuttavia, questi vennero scacciati grazie ad un aumento di ossigeno, per loro velenoso. Studiando la genetica di queste specie, il Dottore scoprì che si erano evolute l'una dall'altra; i Marshmen avevano ucciso gli umanoidi originari del pianeta e si erano evoluti rimpiazzandoli. Dopo aver creato un antidoto, il Dottore curò Romana e insegnò agli Alzariani come pilotare la loro nave. Nel frattempo, il Dottore aveva incontrato un orfano Alzariano molto dotato, di nome Adric, che si introdusse di nascosto nel TARDIS prima che i due partissero per cercare una via per tornare al loro universo. (TV: Full Circle) guardano il Re Vampiro che va incontro al suo destino. (TV: State of Decay)]] Dopo aver scoperto che Adric si era intrufolato sul TARDIS, il Dottore e Romana atterrarono sul pianeta più tecnologicamente avanzato nell'Universo-E, dove scoprirono che una nave umana chiamata Hydrax era arrivata nello stesso luogo molti anni prima; questo diede loro una speranza di poter ritornare a casa. Incontrarono i Tre Che Comandano, scoprendo che il loro castello altro non era che la Hydrax, e che loro erano vampiri, convertiti dal Re dei Grandi Vampiri, un antico nemico dei Signori del Tempo. Durante il Tempo dell'Ascesa, in cui il re sarebbe stato resuscitato tornando nell'Universo-N, il Dottore lanciò una capsula di salvataggio dall'Hydrax attraverso il suo cuore, uccidendo l'antica creatura; i Tre Che Comandano finirono in polvere senza colui che li aveva portati in vita. Dopo di ciò, il Dottore partì per riportare Adric a casa, e allo stesso tempo per trovare una via di ritorno all'Universo-N. (TV: State of Decay) Viaggiando attraverso l'Universo-E per portare a casa Adric, il TARDIS arrivò all'Ingresso, luogo direttamente posto tra i due universi; quando stava tentando di atterrare venti temporali arrivarono all'interno della nave danneggiando K9. Lì, il Dottore trovò i Tharil maltrattati da un uomo chiamato Rorvik nel suo desiderio disperato di fuggire dal limbo tra le due realtà. Quando il suo ultimo tentativo si ritorse contro di lui, questo lo portò alla morte. Una volta trovata la via per tornare a casa, il Dottore scoprì che Romana voleva rimanere con i Tharil. Rattristito, acconsentì a lasciarla andare, con K9 come regalo d'addio. Dato che Adric non aveva mai avuto alcuna intenzione di ritornare su Alzarius, il Dottore gli permise di andare con lui nell'Universo-N. (TV: Warriors' Gate) Ritorno all'Universo-N : The Keeper of Traken)]] Dopo il ritorno nel proprio universo, il Dottore venne chiamato dal Custode dell'Unione Traken per assisterlo a tenere lontano il male mentre i suoi poteri si indebolivano a causa dell'età, prima che si trovasse un rimpiazzo. Incontrò Nyssa di Traken e suo padre, Tremas, e il Dottore e Adric furono accusati di voler prendere la Sorgente per sè. Infine il Dottore scoprì che il Maestro stava tentando di rubare la Sorgente, pianificando di usarla per fondersi con lui e ottenere un nuovo corpo. Tuttavia, il Dottore riuscì a sabotarne i piani, lasciando il Maestro a morire nel suo TARDIS, in procinto di esplodere; però questi sopravvisse, utilizzando il potere rimanente della Sorgente per fondersi con Tremas. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) Stanco del Circuito Camaleonte che continuava a rimanere bloccato, il Dottore andò a Logopolis per ottenere la formula per ripararlo. Arrivato, scoprì una donna di nome Tegan Jovanka salita sul TARDIS credendolo una cabina telefonica. Si riunì anche con Nyssa, e al contempo incontrò un essere chiamato l'Osservatore: con questo ebbe una conversazione segreta, durante la quale scoprì che l'Osservatore era in realtà una versione futura di se stesso. Realizzando che la fine della vita della sua incarnazione era vicina, il Dottore prese la formula e accidentalmente, a causa dell'interferenza del Maestro, fece restringere il TARDIS, in seguito tuttavia riparando all'errore. Il Dottore andò al radio-telescopio di Pharos per trasmettere un segnale per il CVE mentre l'Osservatore portava Adric e Nyssa fuori dall'universo. (TV: Logopolis) Morte : Logopolis)]] Dopo aver con successo riaperto il CVE, la sua breve alleanza con il Maestro finì quando tentò di fermarlo dal convincere l'universo a servirlo con la minaccia di far scattare l'entropia. Cercando di fermarlo, il Dottore finì appeso allo stesso congegno del Maestro; quando perse la presa e cadde a terra ebbe visioni dei suoi nemici passati, tra cui Davros e il Guardiano Nero, e nello stordimento della caduta, vide il Brigadiere, Benton, e i suoi vecchi compagni Sarah, Harry, Leela, K9 e Romana. Quando Adric, Nyssa e Tegan si radunarono attorno a lui, il Dottore, sorridendo, disse che quel momento era stato preparato. Scioccando tutti i presenti, allungò la mano verso l'Osservatore, che si fuse con lui, dando vita alla sua quinta incarnazione. (TV: Logopolis) en:Fourth Doctor cy:Pedwerydd Doctor bg:Четвъртият Доктор es:Cuarto Doctor nl:Vierde Doctor ro:Al Patrulea Doctor ru:Четвёртый Доктор de:Vierter Doctor fr:Quatrième Docteur Categoria:Signori del Tempo Categoria:Residenti di Gallifrey Categoria:Incarnazioni del Dottore Categoria:Individui che viaggiano nel tempo Categoria:Supposte divinità Categoria:Individui modificati biologicamente Categoria:Individui con poteri psichici Categoria:Individui che hanno assistito alla rigenerazione Categoria:Quarto Dottore